Grand Line Boarding School
by Ashy and Armie
Summary: The Straw Hats are sent to a boarding school online where they meet two interesting characters and crazy stuff happens.
1. Chapter 1

We do not own One Piece. It belongs to that crazy awesome genius known as Eiichiro Oda.

Chapter 1

"Anyan! Are you listening?"  
Angie was off in her own little world like normal. But she was supposed to be listening to what Garp was saying. He was briefing her on some new students, but she could careless.  
"How are you the Student Council President?" He questioned to himself.  
"Its because she's the most trustworthy one here," stated Ashy.  
"When did you get here?"  
"I was here the whole time."  
Garp just shook his head. "Ashy, wait outside."  
"No."  
Garp stood up and lifted his hand in the hair.  
"On that note, I'll wait outside."  
Ashy walked out of the room and slammed the door in anger.  
"This might get your attention, Angie. The new students are pirates."  
At that note Angie looked straight at Garp thinking he was crazy. _It's not like we don't have pirates here? We have some but this is mainly a marine based school._ "'The works,' right?"  
Garp nodded. "All of them are students except for two. Nico Robin and Brook are teachers."  
Angie saluted and left the office.

"What's going on?"  
"Nothing that concerns you at the moment-nyan."  
Taken aback by what she just said Ashy decided to leave. "Well if you do need me at some point, just let me know."

Angie stood in her cabin. She was pissed. _The fucking works? Garp! Are you nuts! Sometimes I wonder if you even know what it is! Who are these pirates that need this anyways?_  
Angie walked over to her kitchen and started to boil a pot of water for some tea. She sighed and went to a cabinet and grabbed some tea she had made earlier in the week.

"Oi! Don't slam the door!" Yelled Buggy as Ashy came into the cabin.  
Ashy just gave him a look and walked into her room. She ran into her bed, "What the fuck is her problem! She didn't have to be so bitchy about it!" She turned over and looked at her guitar. It was calling her name, and she knew it would make her feel better and go back to her normal self.

Angie shut the cabin door and walked to the upper deck to get a good look at the ocean, a place she'll never be able to swim in. This thought made her sigh. "Well no point hanging around here, I got to go deal with the pirates today."  
Angie walked away from the railing and towards the main entrance of the school only to find a group of people already there.  
"May I help you-nyah?"  
"We're waiting for someone named Angelina Rae," replied an orange haired girl.  
"That would be me-nyan. I'm guessing you are the new students."  
The girl nodded. "Well introduce yourselves." Angie placed her hands on her hips.  
_Luffy is the one with the straw hat, Nami is the orange haired girl, Zoro is the green haired swordsmen, Usopp is the long nosed kid, Chopper is the reindeer, Sanji is the one in a suit, Franky is the one in a speedo, and Brook is the bones man. Only Robin is the one I can tell from just looking at._  
Angie pulled a list from her pocket. "Now everyone here will be sharing a cabin, except Robin, Brook, and Nami. Since Robin and Brook are teachers, they get their own cabins, and since Nami is the only other girl, she gets a cabin to herself. The rest of you this is the order of room mates: Zoro and Chopper, Luffy and Franky, and Sanji and Ussop. Any problems?"  
The Straw Hats shook their heads. "Good. Now about your ship and belongings. Your ship is being sent to a dock on this ships host island. You will be here until you graduate at least high school. So, if you have anything you absolutely need, go get it."  
They just stood there. "Good. Now the rules of this school:  
1) No fighting. At all. You fight you get sent to Garp where he decides your punishment.  
2) Marines and Pirates are friends. Not enemies.  
And 3) you come to me with your problems.  
Got that?"  
They nodded again. This made Angie smile. "Welcome to Grand Line Boarding School." She passed out the schedules to the students, and folders to the two teachers.  
"Now, follow me." And so they did.

Ashy had left the cabin and was walking to her favorite café when she saw Angie and a group of people. It looked as though she was showing them around the campus. "New students, huh?" _They look like goons here. They're all just smiling and laughing, well, except one._ The one she was talking about was carrying three swords and had green hair. He made her heart beat and she could feel her face growing red. _What are these feelings? My chest hurts._ Ashy turned around so she couldn't see him and continued on her way to the café. "Mysterious feelings are not good feelings." She muttered to herself.

Angie was asleep on the couch. Ashy had left herself in. "You didn't even take your shoes off!" Ashy yelled. "Nyah! I'm awake? To whatever belief you my have, I'm awake!" Angie shot up.  
"Yeah, yeah. You're awake alright."  
"Ashy! You always let yourself in-nyahhhhhhh!" Angie sighed. "What time is it? Oh! and what day?"  
"Sunday, 3 in the afternoon."  
"Am I pulling an Ashy-nyan?" Angie sighed and giggled at the same time.  
"Haha. Very funny."  
Angie stood up and walked to the kitchen and magically pulled out some eggs. "Breakfast?"  
"Why the hell not." Ashy sat down at the table. While Angie used her magic cooking skills to pull out some breakfast.

"Ne, everyone, the Student Council President seems kind of scary, don't you think?" Nami asked. The Straw Hats were all in Luffy and Franky's cabin.  
"S-s-s-she does." Ussop stuttered.  
"Ah! She seems fine you guys! Don't worry about it!" Luffy laughed.  
Nami rolled her eyes. "She seemed powerful. Strong." Zoro said.  
"When did you wake up?" Nami replied. Zoro shrugged.  
"I just hope no problems come out of this."  
"You don't mean fighting do you?" Chopper added quickly. Ussop started shaking.  
"No, but you can never tell."  
"Lunch is ready!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen. The crew moved to the overflowing table and dug in.  
"We can worry about this stuff later I guess." Nami said.  
"Why is that?" Chopper questioned.  
"Classes start tomorrow."  
"SUPA! OH YEAH!"  
"What are you so excited about Franky? We won't be able to do the same things as normal! And how come you're a student!" Nami quickly added. But Franky was to busy in his own little world to listen to her.

"Nami are you not going to leave?" Luffy questioned but not getting to close.  
"Mhm. I'm making maps for everyone to get around this _huge_ school."  
"Do we have any classes together, Nami?"  
"I don't know? What's your schedule?"  
Luffy gave her his schedule and her eyes grew wide. "This is a joke right?"  
"Nope! That's my real schedule." Luffy grinned.  
"We have the same exact schedule!"

Ashy walked into the cabin only to find Buggy folding clothes, as usual. "Do you fold clothes on a daily basis?"  
Buggy looked up at her. "No."  
Ashy walked up to him and plopped herself into his lap and started to drift off to sleep.  
"You're getting too old for this." But it was no use. She was already asleep.

Angie on the other hand was not in her cabin, nor Ashy's, or anyone else for that matter. She was grocery shopping for the week. Everything was not for food though. 'The works' needs this stuff, and it takes a full week to prepare it. _I don't like this one bit._ But she kept on getting all of the things she needed and went to the check out. _Garp better pay me for this._

Angie fell into her bed and thought about the things that will be happening soon. "This might end badly." She said before she fell into wonderland.

_A/N Armie: So, I hoped you enjoyed me and Ashy's first chapter. This idea kind of hit us (me) when we were texting one night, and so we started writing. I write the odd chapters and she writes the even chapters. You can find our other work by looking up Armie Zane (for me) or Ashyx3 (for her)._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If this wasn't mentioned already, I shall mention it right now. This is a collaboration the we both are doing. Armie did chapter one, and I shall be doing this one. Meh, also, sorry for making Buggy a total OCC. We do not own One Piece in anyway. We own our own characters, and the storyline. Without further ado, enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Ashy opened her eyes, and knew exactly where she was, in the darkness of Buggy's room. She wondered why they even bothered to get a two roomed cabin. She never slept in her room. "Oi, Clown-Chan. We're going to be late." She flicked his forehead, and his eyes slowly rose. He yawned once, and climbed out of his bed. He walked to his bathroom, and closed the door behind him. "Well good morning to you too, cranky ass." She safely jumped from the side of his bed, to the floor, "And she sticks the landing." She said wobbling, and sticking her hands out, trying to catch her balance. She ran to her room, gathered up her clothing materials and hurried into her bathroom. In about twenty minutes, they were both dressed, and ready to head out the door. _I have a feeling, today is going to be different._

Angie slammed down on her alarm clock. "Alright, Alright-nyah. I'm up." She quickly jumped out of her bed, ran into the bathroom, showered, and began getting her clothes on. "Today, I get to show the new student's around. Hopefully Ashy won't be too much of a grouch to scare them." She chuckled to herself, thinking of her tiny-like friend. "I wonder what Buggy-sensei has to go through with that child." Just thinking about it made her laugh. "Well I'm on my way. Bye." She said to her Cabin somewhat thinking someone was there to hear her.

"Ash-nyah!" Angie yelled, getting Ashy to turn around. She was greeted by the same, emotionless mouth Ashy always wore. "Hey." She quietly said. "We have a new homeroom teacher. Does it have to do with these new student's that came here?" She pondered to Angie. Angie smiled and nodded. "You and I have passes to be excused from any class we are late too. We get to show them around today." Ashy smacked herself in the face. "Why did you sign me up for this? You know I hate being nice to people." Angie chuckled. "Just don't be your sarcastic rude self, and you will be fine." Ashy snorted. "That's going to be hard. If I do that, then who's going to be the highlight of the day?" Angie playfully pushed her. "Shut up." And broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Angie-nyah! You look wonderful today!" She turned around meeting the group of new pirate students. "It's nice to see you too, Sanji-nyah." Angie said, smiling at him. "Mellorine~," Sanji said, going into a huge fit of wiggling in around in the air. "Wow… Who added flavor to your oatmeal?" Ashy said nonchalantly stated. Sanji was soon joined by other people, roughly around six other people. "Ash, these are the people we will be showing around." "I'm bursting with joy. Ah…" She twirled her finger in the air, showing how much she really didn't want to be here. "This place is HUGE!" A boy with black hair yelled. "Thanks for POINTING that out." She said, twirling her pinky finger around in her ear. "C'mon now Ash, you did that too-nyah." "Yeah, O.K. Whatever floats your boat, honey." She picked up her guitar and slung it on her shoulder. "Where are we taking them to?" She asked, tapping her converses on the ground.  
"Hm. We'll split them up. I know you don't like to walk much, so go ahead and take Franky, Usopp, and Chopper to their classes. Their classes are located in the same part." She shuffled her guitar and stuck her hands in her pocket. "Follow me."

After she showed them to their classes, and showed them where they would be going next on the map, she returned back to her class, with the new teacher. She showed her the late pass, and took her seat next to Angie. "What took you so long-nyah?" She sighed. "They decided it would be funny to impersonate me, so I taught them a lesson." Angie pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're a bad influence on them." Ashy snorted. "Tell me something new. That seems to be my role to everyone." She wrote her name on the sheet of paper, and began to take notes. History always caught her attention, so she never fell asleep in this class. Now math was another story. Both Angie and Ashy took math together, and they both could agree, DJango wasn't too good of a teacher. The bell sounded for the next class, and Angie and Ashy walked out, and waited to see if any of the new students forgot where they went. Chopper pulled on Ashy's pant leg, he was surprisingly shorted than her, and she somewhat like that. She squatted to his level, and showed him where to go. He nodded, thanked her, and went on his way. "You're welcome," she called back as he walked away.

The next class went by really fast, and Angie and Ashy said their goodbyes, and promised to meet each other at lunch. Ashy shuffled to her 'Free Music' class, which she was happy she took. It was basically a class, where you did whatever you wanted with your voice, instrument, or with other musicians. This was her second new teacher of the day, and he didn't look very inviting. A boney man, with an afro, he had a somewhat 'u' shaped scar on his forehead, and he wore a tattered suit. He looked like an undead husband. Only without his wife. "This guy looks… Is totally, and completely hardcore." Ashy said to herself, unpacking her guitar, and tuning it to the settings she found enjoyable. She grouped up with a pair of people the consisted of her, and Drummer, Bass player, and a Singer. "Let's start this party!" She yelled, plugging her guitar up to its amplifier.

When Angie was walked into the dance studio, the first thing she saw was Franky. He was taller than any other student in there. Angie walked up to him. "Whoa, Franky, your really tall-nyah!" She said. Franky scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, I guess."  
"I didn't know you took dance too-nyah!"  
"Are you kidding me? I'm a 'A' plus dancer. SUPA!" Angie laughed at the blue haired man's actions. "I think this class just got a whole lot funnier-nyah." She said, on the floor doing her stretches.

The bell rang for all morning classes to end, and for student's to start picking places to get their lunch. Any store that was located on the ship was supposed to give out free lunch to any student. Teacher's had to pay only five dollars. Angie and Ashy always picked their favorite café. The new kids, not knowing what was good, and what they might actually like, just followed. "You know, you guys have lives. Go find food that catches you interest rather than following us around like lost puppies." Ashy sounded bored, when she was.

"I will follow where every Angie-Nyah goes!" Sanji yelled, while Angie sweat dropped. Nami pulled Sanji by the ear. "Give it a rest why don't you?" She ordered. "Yes, Nami-swan!" Everyone in the group slapped their faces. "Angie, you seen Buggy?" Angie pointed up. "He's right there. He's not really hard to miss." The Straw hats were confused, and seemed somewhat moving in a guarding action. Ashy wondered why. "Buggy isn't bad, anymore." Angie nodded. "He's mellowed down a lot, since he met back up with Ashy-nyah." Their guard seemed to drop. "So, you guys are like, a couple?" Luffy, Usopp and Franky said at once. "HELL NO!" Ashy snapped at them. "You're lucky you're new. Normally I would tear your hair out." She turned around and joined up with Buggy. She jumped on his back and climbed up until she was on his shoulders. "How was class?" He asked going to a table. "Fine. Math was boring, free music was free." He chuckled. "Sounds invigorating." Buggy and Ashy joined Angie and the others at the table.

"Just so were clear on this," Buggy pointed out, "Were cool. I hold nothing more over your heads." But really, just by looking at some of their faces, they didn't seem to understanding.


End file.
